


Devil in disguise

by Natecchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Demon!Graves, I write randomly and the chapters' length is also random, LATER, M/M, McRyan is a gift, Probably will get serious, Short Chapters, Sorry Not Sorry, and so is Theseus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: He's the one who makes deals with you at the crossroads. He's the one who whispers into your ear and manipulates you however his dark mind wants. He makes you fall into the depths and take sins for granted.





	1. Who's this mysterious man?

"He's the one who makes deals with you at the crossroads. He's the one who whispers into your ear and manipulates you however his dark mind wants. He makes you fall into the depths and take sins for granted." Theseus says and taps his fingers on the picture from the old book he's showing to his younger brother, Newt. "Look, this is a demon."

Newt's small hands grip the corner of the book and tugs at it for a better look. Theseus chuckles and hands him the book, ruffling his unruly red hair.

There's a little frown on that face and Theseus wonders what it was caused by. Newt turns the book, flips it around and looks at the picture from all the angles. Theseus figures it doesn't look less scarier than it normally looks, no matter how you see it.

Then Newt turns his attention back to his older brother and there's a glint in his eyes, like there always is when he's curious about something. Theseus loves to satisfy Newt's curiosity and watch how those eyes become brighter.

"What is it?" He asks and smirks down at Newt.

"Thes, if they're evil, " Newt starts and his brows furrow a bit, making Theseus think that there's nothing cuter than his little brother in the entire world "then, there's something that can defeat them?"

Theseus laughs "Obviously there is." He takes the small hand of his brother in his own and squeezes "The angels, Newt, the angels."

"Angels?" Newt asks "I thought there are no angels?" He continues and frowns. Definitely, this small ball of sunshine is the cutest thing in the whole world.

"Well," Theseus starts and turns Newt around in his lap "yes. But there's an angel in every good person." He puts his hand on the small chest "It lives in there." and runs another one on the small back "And it gives you invisible wings."

Newt beams. There's an angel in him and it's capable of defeating those scary demons!

And as it happens to be, Theseus is always right.

* * *

Newt watches the man in front of him with hidden curiosity and a bit of carefulness. Obviously he manages to not make eye-contact in the process. You see, eyes are the mirror of soul, as Theseus often says, and it's better to not let just anyone see what you have deep in there.

Tina stays just feet away from him and he can hear her impatient tapping on the tilled floor. Mr. Graves, on the other hand, looks more than calm as he reads her report.

"Mr. Scamander." Graves' voice is deep and rich, and Newt thinks that he likes it, the way it sounds. "Here you are again." He has a playful smirk on those lips, and it's a perfect sign that he's amused. But Tina surely isn't.

"Yes." She interrupts and addresses to her boss "Mr. Graves, this isn't funny. It's not you who runs half of city to catch his beasts."

"I'm sorry." Newt mumbles almost inaudibly.

"Goldstein," Graves says and Tina calms down in an instant, it's like magic, Newt thinks "dismissed. Oh, and Tina?" He adds when she's almost out of the interrogation room. She turns around and Newt observes the distant look in her eyes. "You can go home and rest. You did enough for today."  She briefly smiled and left, leaving Newt with Graves.

"So, Mr. Scamander-" Graves starts and Newt feels a shiver down his spine.

"Please, call me Newt." Newt stutters out. Why did he do it to begin with?

Graves' smirk widens as he brings his hands together and leans closer into Newt's personal space "Newt. So, _Newt_ , what are we going to do with you and your magical case?"

Newt doesn't know the answer and he still stubbornly refuses to look Graves in the eyes, but he still hears that voice and it just makes him _wonder_. Why does he want to submit to everything this voice says so badly? Is this some interrogation technique that American Aurors practice?

He shakes his head, as if he wants it to clear. Graves takes it as a response.

"You don't know?" His voice is a bit louder even if it's just a whisper. It echoes from the walls and it makes Newt feel light-headed. Newt almost jumps away from his seat when he realizes that Graves stands beside him. How he got there in the first place?

"Mr. Graves." Newt says, biting his lip nervously "Can we get over with this faster? Please?"

Graves watches him for a moment and is that fascination in his eyes? He leans closer, touches Newt's shoulder and whispers "Do you hurry somewhere?"

"No." Newt bites his tongue and hisses silently at the pain. Surprisingly, his mind clears in an instant. "No," he repeats more confidently now "I just got to feed my beasts, if you allow me. Please."

 He hears Graves click his tongue in annoyance and waits for the blow, but it doesn't come. Instead, there's Graves' voice, deeper than ever, whispering right into his ear and he can feel the man's hot breath on his skin.

"Alright, Newt. But you will owe me." Graves says and Newt squirms a bit "For not arresting you and confiscating that case of yours, you know."

Newt squeezes his eyes shut and nods frantically. _Just get away from me, please._

Then Graves touches a patch of his skin with his hand and hisses, withdrawing his arm like it was burned. Graves curses under his breath, holding his hand in the other one. 

They finally make eye-contact and Newt gapes at him. Why his eye color changed? And are those claws by any chance?


	2. That's what you are

Graves has his eyes fixed on him and Newt is suddenly aware of the _situation_ he's in. He tries to keep the eye-contact with him, almost treating like one of the beasts he'd just encountered. Newt slowly stands up from his chair and starts subtly moving in Graves' direction. Graves, on the other hand, looks with amusement at him.

"Scamander." He says and it makes Newt's jaw clench. "Are you actually trying to approach me- not this," Graves shakes his head and his shoulders start trembling as he's obviously trying to stop the maniacal laughter which threatens to begin any moment " _tame me_?" Graves' laughter fills the room and it manages to make Newt more uncomfortable than he was when the man was invading his personal space and whispering in his ear.

Newt merely shrugs "I thought I'd try. At least." He stops three feet away from Graves and observes him closer. Now, when he's this close, he can see not only the claws, but also the little fangs, peeking out under Graves' upper lip. However, Graves' eyes are enchantingly beautiful and Newt can't stop looking into them, as if he's under a spell. They're still dark, but it's dark red instead of brown and there's a glint in them that causes Newt's skin to prickle with _fear_? No, it's not that. He's barely afraid of anything, really. It's almost like he's fascinated about this... uh, man.

"Unbelievable." Graves mutters under his breath and Newt observes how the claws are staring to turn back into normal, human looking nails, the fangs retreating as well. He can't hide his disappointed look and Graves chuckles. "Man, you're something." Newt raises an eyebrow and Graves continues. "I mean, _normally_ , people are scared and shitting themselves up to this point."

"I'm not normal." Newt replies, frowning at the burn on Graves' hand. He hesitantly reaches a hand and asks "Would you allow me...?"

Graves stares blankly at him "Scamander-"

"Newt." He corrects.

"Newt," Graves repeats, slowly exhaling "it happened because I touched you in the first place." At Newt's confused look, Graves groaned exasperated "It means I can't touch you."

"Why?" Newt asks, coming closer inch by inch, as he tries to distract Graves with the conversation. It doesn't seem to work, as Graves is moving further away.

"Newt." Graves says in a warning tone, then he runs a tired hand over his face. "Look, I'm not exactly human, as you can tell by now." Newt nods and Graves continues, looking Newt in the eye "Even if you don't know what I am, I just can't let you go and tell everyone what you just saw."

"I won't." Newt says and he really means it. His curiosity had taken over his rationality long ago.

"You..." Graves says and stops moving, looking at him like he's able to see through or read his mind. "actually mean it." He finishes flatly, unimpressed. Did Newt say something wrong? Graves waves a hand at him. "No, you didn't."

Definitely can read minds. Legilimency? No, it had to do with his origins apparently.

Graves wolf-whistles "You're quite the smart type." He smirks at him, making Newt squirm. "I like smart humans." It's Graves the one who moves closer now and Newt's breath hitches. "They're harder to break." Graves walks past him, in the direction of his chair and pulls it back, sitting on it, arms crossed on the desk in front of him. "So, they're the most suitable for the role of a plaything." He finishes the train of thoughts and smirks darkly at Newt.

Oh. _Oh_. So, this is the thing then. Newt smiles wryly back.

"A demon." Newt voices and sits on his chair, facing Graves "This is what you are, Mr. Graves."


	3. Hi, I'm Graves, and I'm a demon

"So?" Graves says, his long fingers tapping rhythmically on the desk "Afraid yet?" His dark smirk is still in its place, and the whole body language screams _danger_ into Newt's apparently deaf ears.

Newt's looking intensely at him, holds his gaze, doesn't duck his head - he's totally different from the man who entered this room, or better said stumbled into it, being dragged by Tina. Graves can read minds, but he doesn't understand everyone's thoughts. Especially Newt's, which seem to take a way too scientific path at the moment. He stops digging Newt's mind and groans at the headache.

"Stop. Fucking. Studying. Me." Graves growls. Even demons have headaches, alright?

Newt's eyes widen and he flushes "Sorry, it's kind of a habit when I- um, encounter new _things_." He looks back at his lap, his cheeks colored in a pretty pink shade. Newt fidgets for a while and raises his eyes back to Graves. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

Graves sighs resigned and rests his head on the opened palm of his hand. "Something tells me you won't back down easily, so, yeah, go ahead." His voice is tired and he feels like a grumpy old man, which in fact he is.

He wanted to scare Scamander away, so he'll pack up his shit and run directly onto the next ship to England and Graves won't have to deal with more Scamander related paperwork, but apparently the plan of showing his real identity isn't one of Graves' best plans out there. Who knew that instead of getting scared shitless, Scamander would actually take interest in his uh, species?

Newt's eyes shine and he's energetically taking out a piece of paper and a pen out of his pockets - does he always have these there?

"So, Mr. Graves." He starts and Graves thinks he's just signed his sentence by himself. Wait. Graves' smirk is back in its place and he leans forward, shushing Newt.

"I've got a deal for you, Newt." He gestures between them "Both will benefit from it, I assure you."

Newt doesn't even blink before he says "Okay. What is it about?"

Even if they're not at the crossroads, it's still dangerous to make deals with a demon. Doesn't Newt know it? Or he's so much into it that he doesn't actually care what will happen to his soul? Graves sighs again. He likes smarties, but this one is downright an idiot.

Though, Graves is a _demon_ , he's evil by nature and he simply doesn't care. Okay, maybe a tiny, tiny bit.

"If you stop causing trouble," Newt's breath hitches at these words and Graves knows that it will be very hard for him to not break this rule "and consult MACUSA on cases involving beasts," at this point, Newt's breath evens and he relaxes "then, I'll _gladly_ answer your questions."

Newt's beyond pleased apparently, because his heart rate just increased and he's all glowing and smiling. He radiates happiness and Graves wants to slap him square in the face, because said face is annoyingly cute.

"So, where do I sign?" Newt says and reaches for his pockets again, taking out a small pocket knife. "How much blood will you need?"

Graves eyes him incredulously and grabs the knife out of Newt's hands before the idiot would hurt himself with it purposely, in order _to sign a contract with a demon_. Ridiculous.

"There's no need for these barbaric rituals, Newt." Graves growls and hides the little burn he gets when his hand brushes Newt's accidentally "I'll tell my secretary to give you the papers all MACUSA consultants get."


	4. Conspiracy

Newt runs a hand over his face. He's sitting in front of Tina's desk and tries _subtly_ to tell her that her boss is a demon, walking on two legs and no, it's not a freaking metaphor!

"I know he's assigned you to work as a consultant and warned you about your case, but I don't see how _that_ makes him the devil in person." Tina eyes him smugly.

"Hey, Goldstein," McRyan says behind her and she rolls her eyes before he even finishes his sentence "didn't you observe? Boss always had something... _malefic_ about him." McRyan shivers at whatever he's recalling. Newt gulps and Tina turns around, slapping McRyan's forehead. The man yelps and growls "What for? I said the truth!"

"If your truth involves you working extra hours because you misplaced wands and destroyed half of street on your last case, then I should call Mr. Graves a saint." She frowns and Newt gulps again "I'd burn you alive."

 McRyan huffs and shuts up. Tina turns back to Newt and gives him a reassuring smile "Boss may not show it, but he's actually a softie." McRyan tries to stifle a laugh and Tina sighs before slapping her co-worker again.

Don't get Newt wrong, he said he won't tell everyone, but his friends aren't _everyone_ , yes? And he's been so excited, so he was really impatient to share his discovery with someone. But apparently, even the idea seemed bizarre to both Tina and Queenie. Jacob, on the other hand, nodded being fascinated just like about every other thing Newt tells him.

 


	5. The dark side has cookies

Graves is perfectly fine with Newt sitting at his office desk and animatedly speaking, scribbling in his notebook and simply staring at him from time to time, when he thinks Graves doesn't observe. But Graves knows, he can read minds, for Satan's sake, and he feels like a plain sample of his species put out on some exhibition.

He likes being the center of attention, he's not denying that, but Newt is practically a permanent guest in his office, he even doesn't have time to cause any trouble. Graves should be glad, he knows, less Scamander generated paperwork, but it's kind of frustrating already.

Newt is being Newt and it means that he's really oblivious to all of Graves' tries to corrupt him, or at least manipulate him. Like at the very moment, for example.

He leans on his office desk, beside Newt and pretends to look into the papers Newt's taking notes on. Graves feels Newt's smell, soft but rich, of lavender, Graves notes, and something else, which belongs only to Newt.

Newt turns his head and catches a glimpse of Graves sniffing at his hair and almost jumps out of his seat, but calms down quickly - quicker than Graves would like - and looks up curiously.

"Does humans have specific smells, Mr. Graves? You know, like-" he worries his bottom lip, and Graves rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead." Graves says, his lips twitching to form a smirk as Newt's cheeks turn pink.

"I heard, or better said, read that demons can feel if the person is a virgin. Is that true?"

Dark eyes narrowed and a smirk spread on the demon's face. Oh, Graves will have the fun he craved for. Because, you know, he had such a plain week. At least Scamander will bring him some fun. McRyan ran off before Graves even landed his eyes on him, - the little shit - so he didn't have anyone to _play_   with.

Graves leans closer and sniffs at Newt again, his smirk growing wider "Yes." he says slowly and Newt watches him curiously "You, for example, are..." Graves puts one of his long fingers under Newt's chin and raises his head slightly, so their eyes meet. Newt stops to breathe as he stares back at Graves. "A virgin." Graves hums and withdraws his finger before it will fall off. No, he's not usually a masochist. But it practically itches to touch Newt, and he does it, even if his skin burns. Newt knows it, but surprisingly, doesn't stop him.

There's a glint in Newt's eyes before he turns back to his papers, scribbling down. Graves internally groans and gets off his desk with a huff. The next question that Newt throws at him makes him stop in his tracks, on the way to the teapot.

"Are demons sexually active?" Newt asks and he's watching at Graves with those big, curious eyes and Graves wants to show him just how sexually active are demons, or particularly him, but decides against it and instead, he smirks at the redhead.

"And why are you asking that, Newt?" Graves answers with a question of his own. He watches as realization sinks into Newt's mind, before he's a blushing mess again, stuttering and gesticulating with his hands.

"I meant. Err. Reproduction. Yes, reproduction! I wanted to know how your kind reproduces."

Graves laughs, and it comes out more evilly than he expected to, but Newt doesn't even flinch, he's too busy burying his face in his hands and muttering under his breath how he'd just made a fool out of himself and how sorry he is.

Graves is entertained and it makes his mood better, and he doesn't snap even when he sees McRyan stealing his cookies next morning. His subordinate clutches the cookie and eyes him incredulously as he just passes by.

 _What?_ The dark side _has_ cookies.


	6. Experiment gone wrong

You know, one thing it is to be interrogated for hours about your habits, body and life in general, but another one is to be the subject of someone's experiments without your consent. Graves secretly adores Newt, but he's at the verge of strangling the man at the moment.

He feels as steam rises around him, as his body temperature increases and it somehow, ironically dries the wet clothes on him. Newt clutches the bucket close to his chest, eyes big and shocked. He gapes and can't form words, and that's good because Graves can explode anytime.

"Newt." Graves hisses through gritted teeth "What the fuck, Newt."

Newt raises the bucket and smiles sheepishly "Holy water?" He gives with an apologetic look towards the fuming demon.

Graves tries his best to calm down. "Who?" He asks and approaches Newt briskly. Newt's still staring at him as if seeking for a particular reaction, but when he gets nothing, his brows furrow and he slightly frowns.

"McRyan." He says and walks to the office desk where he left his notebook, taking it and writing something in deep concentration. Good. Graves hopes it will distract Newt enough from the bloody screams he's wanting to get out of McRyan.

 


	7. Demons ain't fluffy (but Graves is)

Never trust a demon's words, they say. A demon won't do anything which isn't favoring their own interests in any way.

So, Newt is really puzzled at the moment. Like so very puzzled. Graves is mothering him like his actual mother and Newt's face twists in disgust at the comparison. How they ended up here, you ask? Here as, Newt is tucked under a blanket on a makeshift bed, which serves the couch in Graves' office and being spoon-fed by the said demon? He can't remember, really. Something in this situation is extremely wrong. Newt's head hurts too much to understand what exactly.

"Come on, Newt, one more." Graves coos at him and brings a spoonful to his lips. Newt stubbornly turns his head away. There's a hint of claws and fangs showing as Graves smiles at him. Newt looks at him, studies his face. Graves is beyond annoyed, but he tries his best to not let that smile falter.

"You have to eat, Newt." Graves tries again, his voice softer than a demon's should be. Seriously, what the heck? Newt's headache becomes insufferable and he's already extremely hot, what are you doing, Mr. Graves, feeding him with hot soup?

After two more failed attempts to shove the contents of the bowl down Newt's throat, Graves sighs defeated and leaves the room, but not without making sure that Newt is comfortable and warm enough. He's burning, Mr. Graves, thank you very much.

Newt tries to sleep, because this is what he needs at the very moment, but instead, he's eavesdropping- unintentionally, of course.

"McRyan," he hears Graves' voice whispering "he's not eating your goddamn chicken soup, what do I do?"

"Boss," McRyan whispers back "it's okay to not have appetite in his condition." There's a pause and he hears McRyan groan "He caught a cold, director, he's not dying." Something apparently changed in Graves' mood, because McRyan starts blabbering about Gods, angels and his mother to save him from Graves' wrath. Newt thinks he even heard McRyan praying.

Newt drifts off to sleep and when he wakes up, he sees the usual evil-looking Graves at his desk and thinks about just how twisted his imagination is when he has fever. That was a nightmare apparently. Demon Graves cooing at him. Newt shivered.


	8. Meeting family

"He doesn't know, does he?" Theseus murmurs, pressing the cold blade against Graves' neck.

Graves, on the other hand, doesn't even blink as older Scamander draws blood, the blade cutting into Graves' skin. He's so fed up with Scamanders, he feels like he needs a goddamn vacation for the first time in hundreds of years. What was that again? Ah, right.

Theseus fucking Scamander, the super overprotective bro, burst into his office like a hurricane, made a mess of the papers on his desk - papers he should fill right now, or Seraphina will have his head - and swinging this stupid looking sword.

Now, this is not how Graves wanted to spend his afternoon.

"Oh," Graves smirks and Theseus tugs at his hair "ouch, gentler, you barbaric idiot!"

Both of them are so absorbed in this glaring contest that they don't notice a third person in the room until someone drags Theseus away from Graves and screams into his ear about what the fuck he thinks he's doing and something which reminds the beginning of a very long lesson about good manners.

Graves stands up and rubs at his neck. Blood stains his collar and he grimaces at he red on his hand when he withdraws it.

"I told you, Theseus, don't!" Graves finally recognizes Newt's voice. Dark brown eyes roll in annoyance. Just leave him alone to finish his work, or he'll have to face Seraphina's wrath, and this is something worse than having your head chopped off, trust him.

Casting a cleaning spell on his shirt and hands, Graves runs a tired hand through his messed hair, trying to tame it back. He clears his throat, gaining their attention.

"Of course, I'm thankful you came to stop your brother from decapitating me," Newt winces and glares at Theseus "but can you both get the fuck out of this room which once was my office?" Graves growls under his breath.

"Sure, sure, Mr. Graves." Newt says lively, smiling at him and trying to push Theseus out. "We're sorry to disturb you!"

When Scamanders are finally gone, Graves sits on his chair, wandless magic working to get everything back on its place.

"The hell is wrong with this demon, Newt?" Theseus asks, his tone hushed but Graves could hear them just fine. He grins at Newt's response.

"Mr. Graves is a workaholic and the deadline is nearing." Newt gives him half of shrug "You chose the worst time and way to introduce yourself. Seriously, Theseus, where are your manners?"


End file.
